Natalee Teal
Natalee Teal (born 1990) is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. A professional football player, Natalee is a Fullback and Linebacker for the Lingerie Football League team the Los Angeles Legion in Los Angeles. Natalee is originally from Dartford in the UK. Biography Natalee was born in Dartford, Kent in the United Kingdom, the daughter of a soccer player and a restauranteur. Natalee's father was badly injured when she was a child, so growing up for a few years she was afraid of participating in any sports. Eventually Natalee's family moved to New York, where she got a taste for North American football. While her mother discouraged Natalee from getting involved in the sport Natalee quickly demonstrated a natural prowess for being a Specialist. By the time she'd reached high school Natalee had already caught the eye of the Lingerie Football League. The same day she graduated from high school Natalee was offered a tryout by the New York Vixens, but while India Devine praised her performance she didn't make the cut, considered too small. Meriel Rennold however had scouted Natalee and offered her a position with the Los Angeles Legion, over the objections of team owner Alicia Ayers, who reiterated the thought that she was too small. Meriel and Natalee convinced Alicia to the let the latter play and she quickly became a popular member of the team, standing out by being young, British and generally having a different appearance to the others. While Natalee had previously played a Specialist, with the Legion Natalee ended up being forced to play Fullback, it being her only option besides being a backup player, as well as Linebacker. Within weeks of joining the team Natalee had already become a problem in the locker room, accused of sexual harassment more than once. At home Natalee wasn't much better off, having rented out a room in her home to Ryleigh Padmore, on whom she has a significant crush. Neve MacGuinness has been a friend to Natalee however, the two bonding over their shared European background and playing more or less the same position. Personal Information * Current Age: 19 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Nicknames: The Witch, Goth Girl * Common Attire: Black and Purple Clothing Personal Items * Dodge Viper, Personal Vehicle Residence Natalee's home is a large property in Brentwood, a part of Greater Los Angeles. Still relatively underdeveloped, Natalee's property has a two-car garage separate from the main house as well as a large backdoor pool, but with significant additional space that is currently empty. The house itself is a three bedroom, three bathroom three story home. The basement a semi-suite, currently home to Ryleigh Padmore, which has its own bathroom, bedroom and storage space as well as what is currently a gym. The main floor of the house has a small sitting room as well as a larger living room, as well as a bathroom and kitchen. Upstairs has two bedrooms and one bathroom as well as a small deck. Relationships Co-Workers * Alicia Ayers * Meriel Rennold * Summer McGuire * Lisha Queshire * Charlize Dubaku * Luciana Albini * Keara Kwan * Vilma Knutsen * Candy Rupertson * Neve MacGuinness, also Friend * Paca Villalobos * Maxine Havok * Taraji Gardiner Friends * Ryleigh Padmore, also Roommate * Lyndi Lane Appearances * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * The Princess and The Clock: Laws of Possession Trivia * Natalee is based on wrestler Saraya-Jade Bevis, also known as Paige. * Tends to call women 'creatures'. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Lingerie Football League